


everything starts at your skin

by drowninginmyworries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby making, Can't believe there were no tags for the last two smh, Canon Compliant, Dominant!Amy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trying For A Baby, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmyworries/pseuds/drowninginmyworries
Summary: “I just don’t know how you’re going to be able to make it up to me,” she says with a sigh, her voice taking on a slightly more dramatic flair that he recognizes immediately.He swallows thickly, his jeans suddenly feeling tighter.“Anything, I’ll do anything,” he says quickly.orJake knows Amy is a little upset with him after what he caused at Captain Kim's party. They work it out.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	everything starts at your skin

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I know we don't technically know how long Captain Kim takes place after Manhunter. But, for the sake of living in a happy world where this fic can exist, can we go with the assumption that 1) Amy has a short period and 2) that even though it was a joke, Hitchcock's cologne actually messed up her cycle so that she's ovulating WAY earlier than usual?  
Please, just go with it.  
You won't regret it.

They’re both silent as they walk up the steps to their apartment, their footfalls echoing through the building. 

Jake thinks Amy’s steps are a little louder than usual. She’s been a little off since leaving the party, not that he can blame her. Him causing complications is something that he thinks everyone’s grown to be somewhat endeared by, but even he can recognize that he and Holt took things a little too far tonight. 

They finally reach their door, and he can’t help but notice the tension in Amy’s shoulders as she moves in front of him to unlock it. 

He follows her inside and tentatively steps towards her, slowly wrapping his arms around her from behind. She doesn’t pull away, and he rubs his hands up and down her arms in apology. 

“I’m sorry, Ames,” he says quietly.

She sighs, but brings her hands up to cup over his, leaning her head back into him. 

“What you did tonight was really stupid.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” 

He softly kisses her cheek, then her shoulder to try and placate her.

She turns around in his arms, pressing her hands against his chest, right over his heart. Then, her eyes flash, and she pulls away from him. 

He feels his face fall, and quickly, his mind starts racing, trying to think of a way to make things better. Before he can say anything, she’s in his space again, circling him and giving him a hungry look akin to a lioness stalking her prey.

“I just don’t know how you’re going to be able to make it up to me,” she says with a sigh, her voice taking on a slightly more dramatic flair that he recognizes immediately. 

He swallows thickly, his jeans suddenly feeling tighter. 

“Anything, I’ll do anything,” he says quickly. 

She touches his cheek, and he closes his eyes and makes a happy sound when she pecks him chastely.

“Is this okay?” she asks, letting her guard down just a little bit, voice gentling.

“Yeah,” he answers, nodding his head and completely meaning it. “Totally working.”

“Good.”

Then, before he can even comprehend it, Amy’s on him, pressing him up against the wall and smashing her lips against his in a rough and open-mouthed kiss. 

“Apologize,” she growls against his mouth, not pulling away, her tone lower and more dangerous now. 

Jake’s whole body trembles, his knees nearly buckling at her sudden change in demeanor.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, pulling back and playing along. “I’m so sorry.” 

“That’s not good enough.”

There’s a new commanding edge to her voice, and he gulps as she firmly grabs his chin, forcing him to stay in place. She leans into him, grinning darkly when she feels the press of his dick against her pelvis. 

“This is what’s going to happen: We’re going to go back to our room, and you’re going to make it up to me. You’re going to get on your knees and beg me to forgive you. Then, you’re going to put a baby in me.” 

He inhales sharply at her last sentence before she abruptly bites down on his neck, hard enough to hurt, and he lets out a long moan. 

“Do you understand?” Amy asks, her voice husky. 

He must take too long to answer because she sinks her teeth into his neck again. He hisses, and then she starts to kiss him, trailing wet lips up his throat until she reaches his mouth again before yanking him forward. 

“Move it,” she commands, raking her eyes down his body. 

He nods, unable to find his voice as he scrambles down the hallway, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste.

Jake stumbles into their room and stands for a second, unsure of what she wants him to do. When he turns to look at her, she’s smiling, dark and delighted, before sweeping past him and sitting at the end of their bed, her legs crossed and back perfectly straight. 

“What are you waiting for? Get on your knees!”

Like he’s deadweight, he falls to his knees in front of her, his body hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thump. He’s probably going to have bruises there tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. He looks up at her, and not for the first time, he’s completely awestruck at how beautiful she is. 

Her face is schooled into a neutral expression as she stares down at him, her cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and he can tell she’s biting down on the inside of her lip. 

“Say you’re sorry again.”

“I’m sorry,” he answers, keeping his voice soft.

He bends to press a kiss to her knee before looking up at her again, hoping his face is the picture of perfect contrition.

“I know you can do better. Take off my clothes.”

Swallowing hard and trying to keep his hands steady, he delicately unstraps her heels and takes them off before slowly trailing his hands up her sides so he can peel off her cardigan. He folds it neatly and places it beside her, desperately searching her face for approval. He doesn’t find any, though. There’s only impatience and expectancy as she lifts an eyebrow, and he rushes to undo the zipper on the back of her dress, sliding it down with practiced ease. Slowly, he helps her out of her dress and unclips her bra, reverently kissing over the skin on her shoulder.

Then, he stands to take her clothes to hang in the closet, and he _ knows _he made the right decision when he sees her wet her lips and stare unabashedly. 

“Get over here,” she says darkly, and he’s powerless to do anything but obey.

Once he’s close enough, she tugs him in by the collar of his shirt, kissing him soundly, her tongue running along his lips. He sighs and melts into her, his hand splaying across her shoulders. She spreads her legs, pushing his hand down to the top of her underwear. 

He understands her silent demand, and he slowly slides the garment down her legs, exhaling when he’s met with the beautiful sight of her wet and ready for him. 

“You know what? I don’t believe you’re sorry enough,” she comments offhandedly, like she’s not affected at all by her current state of arousal. 

“I am!” he rushes. “I’m so sorry. Let me show you.” 

He reaches to gently brush his thumb over her clit, happy when he sees her head lull to the side just a little bit. Then, he drags his index finger through her folds slowly. She’s _ so _wet, enough to leave a string of arousal between her center and his finger as he pulls away. 

“Okay then,” she answers, clearing her throat as she slowly lifts one of her hands to his hair, twisting a few strands before tugging on them sharply, causing him to emit another groan. “Show me.”

Jake falls to his knees again and dives for her, closing his mouth over her clit and swirling his tongue around it as she lets out a vicious moan, her hips arching off the bed. 

He pulls back after a few moments, gasping for air and rubbing her with his thumb before dipping his index finger inside her, curling it to hit her _ just so _. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the party. I’m sorry for embarrassing myself. I’m sorry for not giving Captain Kim the benefit of the doubt,” he rambles, stroking her thigh with his other hand.

Amy gasps, and he’s spurred on, adding a second, then a third finger as he doubles his efforts. 

She starts to writhe around his fingers, and he allows his gaze to roam to her face, totally entranced by her.

Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are shut, and she’s making the tiniest little whimpers. It’s tied for his favorite sound in the whole world, along with Amy’s laugh, Amy’s voice telling him she loves him, Amy screaming his name, and that weird but hilarious chortling sound she makes whenever he tickles her. 

Abruptly, he wonders if all of those sounds will be relegated to second place the first time he hears their baby laugh, and before he can stop himself, he’s picking himself up and pouncing on her, crawling across her body and kissing her roughly. 

She pushes against his chest, and he pulls back to see her with her face all scrunched up with anger, and he can’t help but smile because _ god _she looks so cute when she’s frustrated.

“Hey! I did _ not _ give you permission to - ”

“Baby making time!” he interrupts, his heart fluttering when he sees her face change from angry to what looks like awe, and she lifts an eyebrow curiously.

“I thought we were going to finish the scene?”

“We were,” he assures, smoothing his hands down her arms. “But, um. I can’t wait. I don’t want to wait. And, even though pregnancy involves, like, a _ lot _of waiting, just knowing we could conceive tonight makes me want to -”

She doesn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a bruising kiss that makes him see stars. He shudders when he feels her _ finally _unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers caressing new skin as it’s exposed. 

“God, I love you,” he mumbles, gently nipping at her lip when she pushes his shirt off his shoulders. 

“I love you, too,” Amy whispers back, placing another long kiss against his lips before leaning back against the pillows, and he knows that all of the words in every language to ever exist couldn’t ever describe just how beautiful she is.

He hurries to unbuckle his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down before kicking off his shoes and crawling up Amy’s body and kissing her giddily. Then, her hand is on his face, the cool metal of her rings brushing over his warm skin. The sensation makes his whole body feel light, and his head is even fuzzier than that time those Canadian terrorists knocked him out on Christmas, but it’s the opposite of unpleasant. 

Jake reaches between them to rub over her clit again briefly, muffling her responding whimper with another kiss before lining himself up at her entrance. 

He rests his forehead against Amy’s and searches her gaze, finding nothing but love and lust and new hope. He slides inside her with one smooth stroke, and her hold on him tightens as she cries out softly. 

He lets out a low moan as he starts to move, rocking in and out of her slowly. She pants into his neck, her tongue soothing the same sore spot where she was biting earlier. 

“Harder,” she mumbles against his skin, and like flipping a switch, he pins her down and thrusts harder and faster, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of her totally overwhelming all of his senses. 

He feels her muscles clench around him, and a guttural moan rips from deep in his chest. 

“Are you close?” she asks, locking her legs around his waist.

“Yeah,” he says, breathless, recognizing the familiar feeling of uncurling warmth low in his belly, and he tugs Amy closer, his grip on her tightening. “Are you?”

She nods, a little absently, and then he feels her grab his hair and pull, feels her lips all over his face. Frantically, he reaches between them to rub her clit, his movements messy and erratic, and when he scrapes his fingernail against her, she screams and spasms around him, and it’s enough to hurl him into his own climax as he gasps and buries his face in her neck. 

Jake doesn’t move, still intimately joined with her as she lifts her head and turns to kiss his sweaty hairline, her fingers shifting gently through his hair. 

“I really am sorry,” he mumbles, one of his hands seeking out hers and taking it. 

“I know, babe. I forgive you,” she answers, her voice gentle.

“You’re perfect.”

Amy laughs then as he rolls off of her, subdued but still filled with all of the bliss in the world. 

Even after hearing it every day for so long, he’s struck by how her laugh still disarms him. He really hopes their baby inherits it. Is that even a thing? Do babies inherit parent actions?

Whether or not it’s true, Jake knows he’d love if their child was just like Amy - all fierceness and determination with the most wonderful heart. 

“Our baby’s going to have the best mom in the universe,” he proclaims, because it’s true. He can’t look at Amy and not recognize everything about her that will make her the most wonderful mother - her tenacity, her strength, her ability to love unconditionally. 

“And the best dad in the universe,” she answers back, her eyes alight with joy as she places her hand on his cheek. “We’re going to be the happiest family.” 

Jake can’t resist pulling her close and kissing her again, but he’s smiling so hard it’s more lip-mashing than it is a real kiss. Amy doesn’t seem to mind though, squeezing his shoulders and giggling against his lips. 

He can barely believe there was a time he didn’t think of her as the future mother of his children. It seems like it’s been the only thing on his mind since making their decision to start trying a few nights ago.

When they pull away from each other, his eyes drift down to her belly, and a powerful wave of longing and excitement washes over him. 

They’re going to have a baby. They’re going to have a little human that’s half of him and half of her, and they’re going to love them more than anyone’s ever been loved before. 

It’s going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to the always wonderful, always amazing @vernonfielding/fielding, the best beta in the world (and an even better friend!) for the quick beta. You're the best ever, and this fic wouldn't be what it is without you! 
> 
> I'm @fezzle on tumblr. Come say hi, if you want! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
